Luego es Mejor
by MarielaArgent
Summary: Bella surge como un ave fénix de la soledad y el maltrato extremo de Charlie. Escapa de su poderío hacia su destino. Edward ha dejado de sentir siquiera una pizca de amor hacia el prójimo, solo la familia Cullen lo mantiene en pie. ¿Qué pasará cuando la ternura de Bella llegue al corazón de Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Tenía todo listo para hacer el primer y único paso que por propia voluntad hacia sin importarme absolutamente nada, cosa que me daba un gran orgullo. No fue fácil tomar una decisión que haría cambiar toda mi asquerosa vida llena de desilusiones y malos ratos que me hacían desahogarme en mares de llanto que tan solo me abría el pecho y lo oprimía más y más sin dejarme respirar.  
Pero debía olvidarme de todo, tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante pase lo que pase. Mierda, deja de engañarte bella! Nunca lo lograrás! Un lado de mi cabeza no tenía Fe en mí en lo mas mínimo pero igualmente me importaba un carajo, TENGO UN OBJETIVO, TENGO UN OBJETIVO, me repetía una y otra vez aunque todavía no estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba planeando.  
Estaba segura de una sola cosa, TENIA, NO, NECESITABA con desesperación escaparme de mi casa, aunque ese "mi" no era del todo cierto, ni siquiera lo sentía como mío, era la casa de mi padre, que no le faltaba oportunidad para sacármelo en cara a cada momento de mi desdichada vida, aunque para tipos como él esos insultos son como el Por favor y el Gracias de una persona decente.  
Estaba atrapada entre un hombre que me hacía la vida un total infierno y el miedo, la fobia, el terror que tenia hacia el mundo exterior.  
Pero lo haría, me iría, Dios sabe dónde, pero me iría a cualquier parte donde me lleve el destino, no me quejaría en absoluto, porque yo, de un modo u otro, encaminé mi destino.  
Lo que tenía que hacer es simple ecuación y estrategia, actuar como normalmente lo hago todos los días en el chiquero que mi padre tenía como casa y esperar el momento adecuado para irme corriendo por los bosques como 5 malditos kilómetros y hacer lo posible para ir a la ciudad. Había oído que el centro era un lugar maravilloso donde las personas no te patean para que uno no estorbe o te insulté solo por existir y respirar. Aunque no tengo idea si eso es posible, nunca he convivido con personas más allá de mi padre, una señora muy dulce que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara cada vez que veía algo lo suficientemente bonito, como una flor o simplemente ver los pájaros en el cielo, a veces la envidiaba por tener alguna razón para sonreír o siquiera de respirar cada día, ésta sencilla vecina de 62 fue la segunda persona que recuerdo que vi en mi vida.  
Y las últimas personas que conozco son los amigos de mi padre que cada semana venían a jugar póker y beber hasta quedar desmayados e inconscientes en el sofá.  
Siempre cuando esto ocurría trataba de desaparecer de la fax de la tierra, era uno de mis peores días de la semana. Lo primero que me obligaba a hacer mi padre era limpiar la casucha de porquería hasta debajo de los ladrillos sueltos que estaban al margen de la pequeña ventana de la cocina, luego preparar la mesa de juego que se destartalaba con solo soplarla, cocinar el triple que lo hago habitualmente y estar preparada para servir en cualquier exigencia que se les ocurra a esos asquerosos malolientes.

Pero estoy segura que allí fuera hay personas buenas que tampoco te escupen la cara solo por que a la sopa le falta sal, al menos tengo esa esperanza. Por lo que me dijo la Señora Curlie, mi vecina, la gente siempre está trabajando o estudiando aunque no sé qué significa exactamente con eso, nunca estudie ni nada parecido, pero siempre me abstuve de preguntarle, creó que no estaría correcto preguntar algo que tal vez le moleste y no quiera hablar más conmigo.

La única opción que tenía era rogar por un poco de suerte y encontrar un poco de paz en mi corazón. Hoy mi padre iba a llegar temprano asique espero que encuentre el momento indicado.

Ya había preparado una mochila con un par de pantalones, una camiseta, chaqueta y ropa interior que me serviría si el viaje a ese lugar inesperado me resultaba muy largo y cansador. Había ahorrado dinero hace más de una año por una emergencia y lo iba a usar si era necesario.  
Algo saldrá mal, no te ilusiones! Cállate, cállate! mi maldita conciencia iba a volverme loca de desesperación.  
Justo de ese momento se escucho una puerta abrirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareciendo por la desencajada puerta un hombre más borracho que un alcohólico intoxicado por mezclas de bebidas.

Charlie traspaso el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta la mesa del comedor quedando a un metro de distancia de mí. Esto se está poniendo raro en verdad, hace más de 10 segundos consecutivos que me está viendo fijamente, los nervios me carcomen las entrañas. No sabía de dónde sacaba la valentía de sostener su mirada sin sentir el terror que siento a diario cada vez que estoy en la misma habitación que él. Parece que siento cierto poder ya que en par de horas estaré de camino a mi nuevo hogar.

-Súbete a la mesa parasito inservible!—me dijo tranquilamente—Ahora!

Lo primero lo dijo tan inaudible que no estaba segura lo que había dicho pero cuando uso su voz en grito tan acostumbrado en él, hice de inmediato lo que me dijo antes de que algo espantoso me pueda pasar, era peor cuando era demasiado alcohol en sus venas.

La maldita mesa no dejaba de tambalearse cuando muy precariamente mantuve mis dos pies sobre el centro de la mesucha de porquería que había.

Cuando conseguí mantener el suficiente equilibrio como para no caerme y romperme algo, alcé la mirada hacia la persona que más rencor le tenía en mi existencia.

Pero lo único que vi en sus ojos rojos fue ira, irá dirigida a mí seguramente, aunque no sabía que hice ahora. Nunca tenía motivos para hacerme daño pero siempre terminándome lastimándome de alguna u otra manera.

Todavía estaba esperando que me diera una orden o algo pero lo único que vi venir fue una tremenda patada que nos hizo salir literalmente volando a mí y a la mesa contra la pared, dejándome un poco aturdida, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a sus arranques que no le di mucha importancia e inmediatamente levante la mesa que tenia quebrada justo la base de la pata, y le iba a preguntar a mi padre si necesitaba algo pero ya se había ido.

Esta era mi oportunidad! Tenía que irme de inmediato antes de que aparezca y me arruine todo. Pero antes tenía que asegurarme que estaba lo bastante ocupado como para no darse cuenta de mi huída.  
Me quité mis desgarbados zapatos y los puse en el suelo para ponerme de puntillas y espiar a Charlie a través de la cerradura mitas rota y mitad quemada por cigarrillos que él mismo ocasionada. Lo primero que vi fue el desecho de su sofá y las fotos gastadas de mujeres sin ropa que tenía en el suelo, pero no debía perder el tiempo y buscarlo a él en donde fuese que estará. DORMIDO! hoy estoy de suerte…

Salí corriendo todavía descalza para mi cuarto y agarrar mi mochila con la ropa y el dinero. Después fui a la nevera a guardar alguna provisión, cosa que no era mucho, un panecillo, arvejas enlatadas y una barra de chocolate que tenía absolutamente prohibido tocar o siquiera mirarlo con ansias, o las consecuencias que me traerían serían tan terribles como sus horribles azotes en la espalda como un día lo hizo.

Resguardé todo, me puse mis zapatillas y largué a correr hacia el Norte, donde la Sra. Curlie me dijo que se encontraba el pueblo más cercano. Estos lugares del campo eran muy apartados, tanto así que muy pocas personas sabían de nuestra estancia.

Los arañazos de las ramas puntiagudas y el barro no se hizo esperar, dándome un aspecto mas terrible que con el que voy siempre, pero eso me importaba poco cuando estoy en completa libertad.  
LIBERTAD, que hermosa palabra. Jamás pensé que una palabrita sería tan maravillo, tan placentero. Deguste el viento en mi cara, y la brisa en mis pequeños brazos, se sentía tan bien que tenía miedo y este solo soñando.

Corrí una hora más, deteniéndome totalmente cansada y deseando haberme acordado de envasar una botella de agua. Con los malditos apures me olvide por completo de traer las provisiones adecuadas. Eres fantástica! Ahora morirás de sed, o te desesperarás de ver un rio y te tirarás, muriendo ahogada! De verdad te felicito! Tenía razón, era una simple idiota, debí pensar eso antes que todo en vez de salir como una flecha de aquella casa del diablo.

No había remedió, tenía que seguir y que sea que Dios quiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de la escritora Meyer.  
La historia es mia.

POV/BELLA

Luego de horas de correr unos pocos kilómetros tropecé con unos hierros grandes de color gris, no sé cómo no me di cuenta cuando de semejantes cosas, eran larguísimas, ni siquiera mirando el horizonte podía encontrar el otro extremo del objeto monumental. Me daba muchísima curiosidad saber para que servían o quienes lo hicieron, aunque el hambre y la sed luchaban por el primer lugar de necesidad, por lo tanto, no podía pensar a gran medida.  
Lo único que se me ocurría era seguir caminando hasta donde me lleve el camino de metal, dos metales ahora que me fijé bien, cosa que se me paso desapercibido hasta este momento.  
Espero encontrar alguna casa por allí que me sirva de sustento para acabar con la hambruna desesperada que me consumía a cada minuto. Mis labios estaban rotos y blancos, por falta de líquido y mis sentidos estaban adormecidos, tanto así que me temblaban las manos y sentía el resto de mi cuerpo como gelatina.  
Había caminado y corrido por muchas horas sin descanso, tropezando y lastimándome las rodillas, pasándome factura en mi cuerpo.  
Seguí persiguiendo el camino de metal hasta perder la cuenta del tiempo. No sabía si fueron minutos u horas pero mis ojitos distinguieron una casa muy distinta a la mía en todas y cada una de las maneras posible. Primero porque estaba hecho de piedra lisa, como el de la Sra. Curlie, había un jardín precioso con muchísimas flores multicolores y alegres, pero lo más importante no era el aspecto físico, sino los habitantes de la pequeña casita, había dos pequeños niños de uno años jugando la piedra, papel o tijeras. Ese juego lo había leído de un librecito mugriento que encontré a los 10 años después de una golpiza que recibí por tropezarme con un mueble, mi padre abrió sus ojos por tremendo ruido, sin embargo lo había hecho sin querer, lo menos que quería era que se despertara de sus tan amadas siestas y que venga a golpearme como lo hacía siempre cuando, según él, estaba "aburrido" por lo primero que hacía era obligarme a arrodillarme a sus pies y hacer todo lo que Charlie me pedía. Cuando lo desperté me di cuenta de que el fuego de la ira inundo sus facciones causándome unas ganas de refugiarme en una roca anti-Charlies, pero eso no era posible, lo único que me regalo Dios fueron la poca fuerza que tenia, por la desnutrición que poseía, para desmayarme y no sentir más dolor por los golpes cesantes de los puños de mi padre y sus constantes patadas en mis costillas. Después que me levante de mi letargo de lo que parecían horas inconscientes pude ver que estaba en el sótano, cosa que nunca paso, ya que Charlie era muy quisquilloso con sus sitios de no sé qué cosas hacia allí, pero tenía totalmente prohibido siquiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, así que me pareció muy raro que esta vez, luego de 10 años, me deje entrar allí. Tal vez pensó que estaba muerta y trató de ocultar la evidencia y mi muy morado e hinchado cuerpo, cosa que lamenté no haber sucedido. Las ganas de morir en algunas ocasiones me era el pensamiento más maravilloso del mundo entero, pero aun así me decía una y otra vez que esto era necesario, algún día pasaría y me iría de allí. Fue ahí donde empecé a investigar todo el sitio a oscuras, solo se distinguían mis cortos pasos. Tendría que haber un interruptor por algún sitio. Fui palpando las paredes hasta que llegue a la puerta y a la izquierda había un botoncito, que supuse que era para prender la bendita luz. Tuve que cerrar inmediatamente los ojos porque me cegó completamente, parpadee unas pocas veces y me maraville de la cantidad de chatarra que había por doquier. Fui corriendo a la primera caja que había a mi paso lo más rápido posible pero una pierna coja no creo que sirva para mucho.  
La caja contenía muchos espejos y unos muy inservibles zapatos de cuero duro.  
Así fui una por una investigando todas y cada una de las porquerías que a mi gusto no servían ni para repuesto de basura, pero por algo mi padre lo había guardado. Me estaba por rendir e ir a dormir cuando una caja más pequeña y consumida por la humedad llamó mi atención. Camine a paso firme y rasgue la tapa, lo que me encontré me sorprendió de sobre manera, muchos libros, de diferentes tamaños, colores y texturas. Eran las cosas con papeles más hermosos y maravilloso que mis ojitos pudieron ver en toda mi vida. A medida que abría y cerraba los libritos los había abrazado y dado muchos besitos en señal de respeto y agradecimiento que Charlie me había enseñado a dar en los últimos meses.  
Había oído sin querer en la radio de mi padre que los libros servían para leer y aprender, la Sra. Curlie también me había mencionado que todos los niños iba a la escuela con libros educativos que los hace inteligentes y más cultos, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería estaba segura que era algo bueno. No sabía cómo interpretar todas esas letras. Yo no sabía ni cómo hacerlo pero igualmente iba a dar hasta mi alma para aprender todas las letritas que se encontraban en las páginas de cada hoja.  
Luego de mucho tiempo apareció Charlie maldiciendo por haber sobrevivido a la golpiza. Igualmente nada me iba a sacar la felicidad que me consumía. Cada día trataba de aprender algo de lo que decían los libros, luego de un año de tratar y tratar por todos los medios de aprender, lo conseguí, fue así donde leí muchas cosas importantes como los significados de algunos objetos y palabras que no sabía que existían, también los juegos de niños, entre ellos la piedra, papel y tijeras.

Se veían tan felices que me daba pudor interrumpirlos y pedirles agua y comida, sin embargo, me estaba consumiendo la agonía de mi cuerpo y alma. Por lo tanto, me decidí y caminé lentamente hacia los pequeños que sonreían sin cesar.  
-Hola pequeños… mm yo conozco ese juego… pue… puedo jugar?—Les pregunté con mucho miedo de que me rechacen y salgan corriendo.  
Lo dos niños se miraron con un deje de sorpresa y curiosidad por la interrupción.

-Claro, yo soy Erick y él es Jacob—Me informó el más grande.

-¿No eres grande para jugar con nosotros?—preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me puse incomoda por la pregunta. A mis diecisiete años no creó que sea muy grande, según mi parecer, pero al parecer estaba equivocada y estaba mal que intenté jugar con ellos.

-No le hagas caso a Jacob, siempre dice tonterías cuando habla con muchachas bonitas—me dejo de piedra, nunca nadie me había dicho que era bonita, ni siquiera la Sra. Curlie que era muy cariñosa. Mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo vergonzoso, aunque me lo hubiera dicho un pequeño me avergonzada de sobremanera.  
-No es cierto, solo estaba diciendo la verdad, Las niñas grandes del pueblo siempre hablan por su celular o se besuquean con los otros muchachos grandes—No tenía ni idea de que era un celular ni lo que dijo de esa cosa de besuquean. Pero le sonreí y pregunte si querían jugar la piedra, papel y tijeras.

-Primero yo, siempre le gano a Erick, porque su cara de papanatas me lo dice todo—Sus risas se escucharon hasta el océano, pero era muy contagiosa así que me uní a sus carcajadas.  
Erick puso mala cara después de entender mejor lo que había dicho Jacob. 

- Le diré a papá que estás diciendo maldiciones enfrente de damas, como ella dice, y te castigará—Erick se fue caminando a paso ligero hacia la casa de piedra lisa.

- Bien, no le hagas caso, solo esta celoso porque soy más guapo que él—Dijo con una risita—Pon tus manos hacia atrás, bien, piedra, papel o tijera—canturreo para luego sacar de su puño una piedra. 

-Gané, yo saque papel… -Dije con felicidad, era la primera vez que hablaba con un niño y jugaba el mismo día pero al ver su cara de enojo retrocedí un paso. Tal vez era un pequeño Charlie y quería golpearme al igual que él. Los libros mentían seguramente y no todo era felicidad y cenas familiares. Lo único que me quedaba era pedir agua, pan y preguntar el mejor camino hacia el pueblo. Allí encontraré una respuesta y seguiré mi camino.

Me dí media vuelta hacia la puerta de la casa de piedra lisa, cuando una mano me agarró de la muñeca.  
-¿Por qué te vas? El juego es a mejor de tres—me exigió Jacob, cosa que no supe que responder. Estaba muerta de hambre, hace mucho tiempo que ya había acabado por comer el panecillo, una lata de provisión y la barra de chocolate, y ni que decir de que no tome ni una pizca de agua desde que huí de mi casa.

-Tengo que irme inmediatamente, tengo un largo camino por recorrer y de verdad necesito hablar con tus padres, ¿no los podrías llamar para hablar con ellos? Solo será un momento, luego me iré y podrás seguir jugando con tu hermanito—Le sonreí ya que su carita se puso triste. 

-Esta bien, pero siempre puedes venir a jugar con nosotros, y yo practicaré para ganarte—Y con eso se marcho corriendo al interior del su casita.

Dios quiera que sus padres sean generosos y me puedan ayudar a salir del alcance de Charlie.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para dar paso a una mujer de cabellos dorados y contextura esbelta, a dos pasos estaba, supuse, el marido de la misma. Éste último era gigantesco, los hombros rectos, ojos achinados y piernas anchas.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia mí. Pude darme cuenta que me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo. Desde mis zapatos de hombre con barro hasta mis cabellos con ramitas que seguramente todavía tendría. 

-¿Estas bien? ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?—Me pregunto de sopetón la mujer sin siquiera pestañar y mirarme de manera sospechosa. Pero gracias a dios el hombre la tranquilizo diciendo:

-Despacio querida, la señorita nos explicara que le paso. ¿Estás bien dulzura?—Dijo de manera tierna, cosa que agradecí internamente.

-Estoy bien, Soy Marie—medio mentí, Marie era mi segundo nombre pero tenía miedo de que mi padre venga a preguntar por mi—Solo me he perdido, me he salido del camino, cuando me di cuenta no sabía en donde estaba parada y perdí mi equipaje, pero cuando vi su casa me dirigí aquí—Les explique, no sé de donde había salido esa mentira pero no había otro modo de que me ayuden. Si les decía la verdad tal vez crean que solo soy una rebelde que huía de su casa solo por pura diversión.

La Señora me seguía viendo de un modo raro, no muy convencida de mi explicación.

-¿y a donde te dirigías? ¿Te podemos ayudar de alguna manera?—pregunto el hombre grandulón.

-muchas gracias señor, se lo agradecería eternamente, solo busco agua y comida, no se preocupe, se lo pagaré todo, y también saber en dónde está el pueblo más cercano, es ahí donde iba pero como les había dicho, me desvié del camino principal—los miré atentamente por si no les agradaba. Los pequeños observaban todo con mucha atención, mirando cada una de las caras de sus padres y la mía, que tenía una expresión neutra, sin ninguna expresión.

-Esta bien jovencita, pero igualmente no podrías ir a ningún lado a estas horas, te puedes quedar esta noche con nosotros y salir mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

La familia Salomón eran muy amables y sencillos. El Sr. Salomón se ganaba la vida con la cría de ganado y la siembra, su esposa Carolina era ama de casa y ayudaba lo más que podía con su esposo.

Los niños eran sumamente alegres y perspicaces. Desde que pise el primer escalón para pasar a su casa los pequeños revoloteaban sin cesar a mi alrededor, contando chiste o haciéndose bromas el uno al otro. 

Me hubiese gustado tener una hermana o un hermano a quien defender o jugar cuando estaba triste pero, sin embargo, por otro lado no hubiera querido que naciera en el mundo en el que nací yo. Un mundo donde Charlie era el Rey Supremo donde se obedecida sin chistar. 

-Esta va a ser tu habitación, en una hora va a estar la cena, pero puedes comer aquí, debes estar exhausta—La seguí por toda la habitación ya que me estaba explicando cómo funcionaba todo—Aquí está el baño, te puedes dar una ducha ahora, mientras yo te lavo la ropa, descansa cariño que en unos minutos vuelvo—Se despidió la Sra. Salomón. 

No desaproveche el tiempo y corrí a la habitación del agua para bañarme. Necesitaba urgentemente sacarme todo el polvo que me cubría de pies a cabeza.

Cuando entre no encontré nada parecido a lo que yo usaba. No estaban ni el balde ni el jabón blanco que siempre usaba, aquí había muchas cosas como un agujero grande de color blanco, un mantel que se abrochaba del techo con una vara y una especie de metal con puntitos que estaba arriba del agujero. Lo único que reconocía era el inodoro y las perillas de lo que supuse era una tina para sumergirse.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces me desvestí completamente y me metí a la cosa blanca, abrí las pelillas y salió un gran chorro de agua…

-Agggg!—Grité de dolor. El agua estaba hirviendo.  
Salí de inmediato de allí, en el espejo del cuarto pude ver una gran mancha roja que cubría gran parte de mi espalda. Ardía como el infierno.

-Marie!...Marie! ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó el Sr. Salomón entrando a la habitación.  
Quedando petrificado en el marco de la puerta, el Sr. Abría y cerraba la boca. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Por detrás de él entraban la Sra. Salomón y los niños.

-Erick! Erick! Es la primera chica desnuda que vemos—Canturreo Jacob entre risas—Mamá ¿no es genial?

-Sus pechos son más bonitos que el de las revistas de papá—Informó Erick. 

El Sr. Salomón se puso de un rojo profundo, desde las puntas de sus cabellos hasta el cuello, bajando la mirada avergonzado.  
-Marco! ¿Cómo es eso que tienes revistas de mujeres desnudas? Exijo una explicación en este momento si no quieres dormir con las zanahorias y los tomates—Gritó la mujer, roja de la furia.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, si irme a aprender a encender la ducha o ponerme la ropa para no resfriarme.  
No entendía por qué no se podía estar sin ropa, Charlie siempre me obligaba a estar así todo el tiempo, decía que la ropa se gastaba más rápido si la traíamos puesta todo el día, sin embargo yo no estaba de acuerdo, porque hacía mucho frio o me daba fastidio que Charlie y sus amigos me estén viendo todo el tiempo.

-Es mentira cielo, yo no tengo esas cosas, además ¿en donde las podría guarda? Sabes que no soy bueno para mentir—dijo el hombre con carita de corderito.

Erick y Jacob pusieron cara de "no nos eches la culpa", pero el Sr. Salomón esquivo inmediatamente la mirada.

-¿Por qué gritaste pequeña?¿Estás bien? Ven ponte esta toalla para que no te sientas incomoda—Me dijo con dulzura la Señora.

-Es que no sabía cómo utilizar las perillas del cuarto de baño y me he quemado la espalda con el agua caliente de la cosa de metal que está arriba de la cabeza—puse mala cara al recordar el chorro de agua.

-Esta bien, yo te enseñaré. Te traje ropa nueva para ponerte mientras yo lavo la que tenias puestas. Cuando termines de darte la ducha te traeré la cena, que ya debe de estar.

Gracias a Dios termine de bañarme y me sentí renovada y con nuevas esperanzas de seguir adelante. La ropa que me dio la Señora era muy linda, eran unos pantalones azules y una camiseta abrigada, muy bonito.

-Aquí está tu cena, espero que te guste. Cuando termines deja el plato en la mesita de luz que luego yo lo recogeré, tú no te preocupes, ve a dormir tranquila. Buenas noches Marie—Se despidió las Sra. Salomón.

La comida me supo a gloria, faltaba poco para que me atragantara y asfixiara pero estaba demasiado rico para su propio bien.  
Me bebí de unos cuantos tragos la botella de naranjas, que cabe decir que estaba muy sabroso.

Había sigo un día muy largo, por lo tanto, estaba agotada, lo único que quería hacer era cerrar por fin los ojos y poder dormir toda la noche y parte del día.

Dejé el plato donde me habían dicho y me acosté en la cómoda cama para luego sumergirme en las profundidades de un sueño maravilloso donde yo estaba en la escuela con muchos libros y tenía a muchos amigos para jugar la piedra, papel y tijeras.

-Despierta Marie, despierta! Que mamá todavía no se levanta—Escuché a lo lejos una vocecilla cantarina.

-mmm un ratito más por favor—Rogué.  
-Vamos, te llevaremos a conocer la granja que está detrás de la casa, vamos! Cuando nuestros papas se levantes ya tendrás que irte y te extrañaremos, y a tus pechos también—Dijo alegremente Erick.

-Claro, son muy bonitos, más que la chica rubia en la página 24, ¿te acuerdas Erick? –Preguntó Jacob.

-Sí!—Rió—Me acuerdo, me acuerdo, este… Marie, vamos! Apúrate!—Me apuro el más grande.

Me levanté de un salto para llegar corriendo al baño y lavarme la cara. Me puse la ropa que me había dado la Sra. Salomón y salí al encuentro con los pequeños que tenían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Jacob me tomo de la mano y empezó a contarme cada una de las funciones de la granja. La historia de vida de cada animal que lo habitaba.  
Me gustaron muchos las gallinas y sus cacaraqueos me hacían reír a mandíbula suelta.

-Y esta es Martita, vino de la casa del vecino Cayo, que siempre las pateaba, pero papá se la compro por poco dinero—Apuntó a un cerdo rosado muy feo, con cara de rata.

-Marie!... Niños! A desayunar!—Nos grito Marco desde la entrada de su casa.

Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, el Sr. Marco me dijo de los próximos planes que íbamos a hacer.

-Marie, nos iremos en media hora, yo tengo un camión de carga que uso para transportar el ganado, luego iremos a el pueblo más cercano donde querías llegar.

Me apuré para comer, ya que quería irme y seguir mi destino lo antes posible, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta despidiéndonos. Yo no tenía nada que llevar ya que en el camino a la casa de los señores Salomón había perdido la mochila que había traído de la casa de Charlie.

-Espero que tengas buen viaje Marie, y que por esas casualidades de la vida nos volvemos a ver espero que me recuerdes—dijo la Sra. Salomón.

-Muchas gracias Señora, le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mí, y también confió en el destino para volvernos a ver.

-Adiós Marie!—Gritaron los pequeños a la vez—Le contaremos a nuestros amigos que vimos a una mujer desnuda, nos envidiaran todos, ¿no es cierto Jacob?

-Erick!—Grito su madre, furiosa—Discúlpate ahora!

-Lo siento—lo dijo tan apenadamente que no pude evitar reírme.

Nos despedimos nuevamente y subí al camión, junto con el Señor Salomón.

-El pueblo esta solo a una hora, si quieres puedes dormir a lo que va del viaje, que yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

Asentí afirmativamente para luego recostarme en el asiento acolchonadito del camión. No se hizo esperar el sueño pesado que me consumía.

Me desperté por unas sacudiditas en mis hombros, no recordaba que haya soñado nada.

-Ya hemos llegado Marie, despierta—Dijo suavemente Marco.  
-mmm, ¿Tan pronto?

-Has tenido un sueño intranquilo casi todo el viaje, no sabía si despertarte o no, pero parecía que necesitabas dormir así que te deje, pero ya hemos llegado. ¿Tienes algún familiar aquí?—pregunto con curiosidad.

No Sabía que decirle. Tal vez si le decía que no sabía a dónde me dirigía iba a llamar a mi padre y tendría que volver al infierno.

-Si, por supuesto, cerca de aquí vive mi madre, me estaba esperando para el dia de ayer, asi que debe estar preocupada, le agradezco enormemente lo que ha hecho por mi, no sé como agradecerlo. Tengo un poco de dinero que me he ganado podría…

-No es necesario, te hemos hecho un favor, sería muy malo si aceptara siquiera un dólar de ti—Me había interrumpido.  
Gracias a Dios que había sacado el dinero de la mochila antes de que lo perdiera.

-Muchas Gracias Señor Salomón—Le agradecí con el corazón. 

-De nada, ahora apúrate antes de que tu madre llame a la policía—Rió suavemente.

-Si, está bien, envíele un Adiós nuevamente a su familia.

-Ten cuidado cariño, hay mucha gente mala allí fuera, ve directamente a la casa de tu madre, yo te tengo que acompañar hasta aquí por que el camión es muy grande para las calles del pueblo, pero te estaré viendo desde aquí hasta que te pierdas calle adentro—Me sonrió.

Salí con mucho cuidado del camión, caminando rápidamente cruce la calle y me adentre entre la gente.  
No sabía que me encontraría de ahora en adelante, pero si sabía una cosa: seguiría mi destino

**Seguiré con mi primera historia.  
Espero que les haya gustado, aunque soy muy nueva en esto espero su apoyo, como se lo daré yo…  
Si gustan pueden dejar un reviews con críticas o felicitaciones.  
Su Servidora: MarielaArgent (Mariela Argentina)**


End file.
